


Xin Nian Kuai Le

by mizunohikaru



Series: MizunoHikaru's YOI drabbles and oneshots [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chinese New Year, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, LeoHong, Lunar New Year, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, family gathering, leoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunohikaru/pseuds/mizunohikaru
Summary: It was the Chinese New Year and Ji Guang Hong celebrated the day with his big, extended family... and not so happy with the way his relatives treated him. Accross the globe, in America, Leo phoned his boyfriend to wished him a good new year.In summary: It's a drabble when they are boyfriends and Leo made a promise to Hong during the new year celebration day. Gosh I love this ship, this two are such cinnamon rolls :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was two days ago while celebrating Chinese New Year with my big family when I suddenly realized "Hey, Guang Hong must be celebrating the new year too!" and wondered how well he coped with... well, typical busybody Chinese relatives. 
> 
> Then boom! this fic were written right after the 2nd day of the celebration. Sorry I couldn't post earlier. I went to my grandma's house as it was tradition to visit the eldest and the connection was really bad. FML. And as always, this one is un-betaed but I do believe my grammar won't be that bad. Bear with me.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Like my previous uploaded drabble, there's a mini game. Find out the question on the end note :D  
> I wish you all good luck!

 

* * *

 

It was nearly midday when Guang Hong’s phone ringed. The usual incoming call ringtone via the chat app were chimed cheerfully loud, and the petite skater answered the call right after the second ringtone call.

 

“Leo?”

He scrambled out from the living room, took the door to the back patio and slipped himself through the crowds—other than several guests like close friends and the neighbours, the rest of them are his relative, close and distant: all his _shu shu_ s and his _a yi_ s, along with his cousins. Most of them were wearing red coloured clothes, the older generation wore their best _cheongsam_ and _qipao_ dress. There were double happiness kanji plastered everywhere; big and red and sometimes in glittery gold, along with fake plum flowers, lanterns and fish shaped paper ornaments.

 

The dining room was too crowded as several guests were still eating the new year’s dishes—he only could remembered a few of them: _tang yuan_ in sweet Osmanthus and rock sugar _tang shui_ soup, the sliced sweet _nian gao_ , tons of different fillings dumplings and spring rolls, the fried _man tau_ one of his _a yi_ provided, several fish dishes, whole chicken boiled in medicine broth, sweet and sour pork with mandarin zest sauce, the scallop soup, the fried longevity noodles garnished with quail eggs, and of course his mom’s famous sautéed pork with ginger and vegetables.

 

“Hey,” Leo’s warm voice greeted him, “新年快乐, 万事如意!*”

 

Guang hong laughed as he heard the new year phrases. “Happy Chinese new year too, Leo.”

 

“Too bad I couldn’t get the permission to take my week off and went there to visit you,” Leo mused, “I really love to see the celebration in person. It sure festive there, eh? I swore I could hear someone sing in the background.”

 

“Oh,” Guang Hong took a glance from the glass paneled window, “That’s one of my _a yi_. Sorry, it’s kinda a family tradition. They were singing karaoke since we got the sound system—“ He barely finished his sentences as someone spiked the volume up and Guang Hong’s aunt voice went louder.

 

 

_Ni wen wo ai_ _ni you duo shen_

_Wo ai ni you ji fen_

_Wo di qing ye_

“That song sounded like a love song.”

“It is,” Guang Hong laughed, “Really sappy, but my _a yi_ and even my _ah ma_ really love Teresa Teng. It’s like their signature song whenever they karaokeing.”

“It’s okay. My _abuela_ and my _tia_ s, even my mom do the same thing. Every gathering, they got this traditional song they kept singing together. I didn’t remember the title of the song, though. But it seemed there were things quite similar even though they were in different cultures,” Leo remembered his own last family gathering when he and his family visited his grandma’s house, “…Hong?”

“Mmm?”

“I miss you.”

Guang Hong blushed, hard. His face went deep crimson, those freckles spread on his nose even went darker. “I miss you too, Leo. Gosh, I really want to meet you in person—to really touch and hug you. I wish we could meet somehow—maybe at the next championship.”

“Hey, don’t fret. It’s a happy day. I heard you were forbidden to cry or be sad during the Chinese New Year celebration?”

“Ah, yes. You’re well informed. Though in real life it was quite hard,” Guang Hong sighed, “The first thing my _shu shu_ s and _a yi_ s said whenever they see me was ‘Aiyoooh, Hong you’re so thin! You need to eat more!’ eventhough I already explained before that I need to keep my figure slender for the skating. Then they will dreaded more: ‘Hong, being figure skating athlete is short lived, eh. Several years and you’ll wasting your time. Why not study economics, you can open your own shop later!’ Honestly, I’m tired hearing those naggings.”

“Yikes, I hope they’re kidding.”

 

The brunette could hear his boyfriend winced from the other side of the channel, “Sadly, they are super serious, Leo. You’re lucky that your big family are supporting your skating career,” And the Chinese skater took a pause before lowered his voice’s volume, _“_ Then my _ah kong_ and my _ah ma_ commented ‘Hong, when you will bring your girlfriend? Introduce her to us. Your dad married your mommy at eighteen, like your age now!’ so you can imagine my horror—I couldn’t imagine their reaction if I confessed that I don’t have any girlfriend. Instead, I have a boyfriend in America and he’s a Mexican descent.”

 

“But at least your parents knew our relationship,” The Mexican American tried to offer some silver linings. Hong smiled, “Mmm, you’re right. We’re lucky that your family and my parents accepted our relationship. My mom adored you to death, you charmer.”

 

“I just honestly stated that I finally figured where you inherited your great looks from,” Leo chuckled, “And how lucky I am to have such beauty as my lover.”

 

“Geez, Leo—“ The Chinese skater blushed once again. As he knew that Leo really meant his words, he couldn’t help that his heart flutters whenever the older male flirted with him. Raised in the America, Leo is more forward with his praises, while Guang Hong is more shy and reserved—he was practically taught to be obedient his whole childhood.

 

“Wish me luck, then.”

 

“What for?”

 

“Wish me luck so that I’ll get my permission next year,” Leo’s tone of voice was serious and filled with affections, “So that next year I could be there, visiting you… and met your big family. Then I’ll face your _ah kong_ and your _ah ma_ , along with all of your _shu shu_ and _a yi_ , introducing myself as your boyfriend and asking their blessing to openly dating you.”

 

After the statement, it was silence.

Then a soft sobs heard and Leo went panic, “Hong? Hong? Are you crying? Am I upsetting you somehow?”

 

“Upsetting me? No, you silly,” Guang Hong tried to wipe his tears, “Dang, I’m supposed to not crying in this auspicious day. But happy tears shouldn’t counted as breaking the rules… I hope.”

 

“I’m so sorry—“

 

“No, don’t be sorry,” Guang Hong laughed, “Gosh I’m laughing while crying. This is hilarious. Leo, I’m so happy hearing it, that’s why my tears just came out.”

 

“I love you, Hong,” Those sentence was filled with sincerity and adoration, “Next year?”

 

“Next year,” Guang Hong nodded, laughed as his _a yi_ miserably trying to do her falsetto in the distance, “and I love you too, Leo. So much.”

 

_qing qing de yi ge wen_  
_yi jin da dong wo de xin_  
 _shen shen de yi duan qing_  
 _jiao wo si nian dao ru jin_

_ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen  
wo ai ni you ji fen..._

 

* * *

  

_You ask me how deep my love for you is,_  
_How much I really love you…_  
_My affection is real._  
_My love is real._  
_The moon represents my heart._

_You ask me how deep my love for you is,_  
_How much I really love you…_  
_My affection does not waver,_  
_My love will not change._  
_The moon represents my heart._

**_The Moon Represents My Heart – Teresa Teng_ **

 

* * *

 

 

* What Leo’s saying is “Xīn nián kuài lè, wàn shì rú yì!” (Happy New Year, May you be prosperous / all well)

 

And here’s some terms you may not familiar with:

_Shu shu_ = uncle

_A yi_ = aunt

_Ah ma_ = grandma

_Ah kong_ = grandpa

 

I’m using the generic terms, since different dialect using different terms. For example the ones I’m using are _ah kong, ah ma, ah pe, kaw kaw, a suk,_ etc for my father’s side while I’m using _qung qung, po po, qiu qiu, ii_ for my mother’s side. Belive me being the 2nd / 3rd generation is really confusing and most of the time I’m asking my parents how to correctly call a distant relative and sometimes even them don’t really know the correct term ^^;

 

And then the Mexican terms:

_Abuela / Abuelitta_ = grandma

_La Tia / Tia_ = aunt

I hope I got it right ^^;

**Author's Note:**

> Now here’s the little game like we’re playing in my last uploaded drabble~  
> Guess the Chinese title of the Teresa Teng’s song. I believe it was really, really easy this time. To win the game, just leave a comment here. The 1st correct answer will be the winner.
> 
> I'll contact the winner via the comment's reply. The winner may choose one between Victuuri / OtaYuri, then give me one noun word. I'll use it to create a drabble/oneshot for the winner as the reward ^^ Please check your inbox/notifications 1-2 days after you answer, just in case you won the game.
> 
> P.S. if you’re reading this: lxpeel, please reply my comment since you won the last game. If you’re not replying until the 1st of February, I’ll ask RoseHood to do the honour since she’s the 2nd winner of the previous game :p


End file.
